


tangerine

by aspenxlor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Song fic, and they were roomates, but not like Bad just like mentioned but i'll tell u at the start of the chapter, its like based off the lyrics of tagerine, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenxlor/pseuds/aspenxlor
Summary: i wish i could make you somebody elsewhen george moved in with dream, dream wasn't expecting to develop somefeelingshowever he did. feeling for his very straight best friend who had no idea that dream himself wasn't straight.he would have never in a million years think that sharing an ice cream sandwich on a 102-degree day would make him start to doubt that these feelings might not be so one sided
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. cold as an old ice cream sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> HII so hello there this is my first work in the mcyt fandom so I hope it doesn't fucking suck uh also with the character tags I wanna say like Yes they're all there but its Mostly dream and george but like in one chapter they're all playing together so I tagged them all
> 
> also as we all know dream and george have said that they're totally fine with fanfics and shipping them but ofc if that ever changes I'll 100% take this down
> 
> I'm gonna try to update this as fast as I can I don't really have a posting schedule but when I Do I'll let yall know buuut yeah I'm gonna shut up now and I hope you don't totally hate this!

The world was literally on fire.

Well, metaphorically, literally on fire. Technically it was 102 degrees but in Dream’s book that was the burning point of all eternity. Being a Floridian his whole life never seemed to prepare him for the summers he had to face in the god-forsaken state he decided to exist in. But apparently how hot he was was nothing compared to George.

“Dreeeaaaammmm,” George whined, dragging his feet over the cement of the sidewalk. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Dream said, looking over at George with a tired look on his face. 

“It’s really hot out,” George said plainly. 

“Wow, George! What a crazy observation! I would have never thought the temperate was literally bursting through thermometers unless you and your humongous brain hadn’t pointed it out to me!” Dream deadpanned looking his friend right in the eyes. 

_ Friend.  _ That was a fun word for Dream. You see he was totally 100% not falling in love with his best friend. His  _ straight _ best friend who didn’t even know Dream liked boys. Sure they might joke around when they played Minecraft but that was only for the fans and it was funny. And yeah they might have sometimes done it even when they weren’t live but it was just for fun. Even when George sounded like he might not be kidding..but Dream knew he was kidding because his brain was just trying to make it seem like he wasn’t such a pining idiot. 

They finally approached the short pavement leading up to their apartment building. When they got inside they silently agreed that the elevator was the way to go, seeing as they probably couldn’t take another step if they wanted to. The second Dream opened the door George ran under his arm and collapsed onto the couch. Dream chuckled and walked past him into the kitchen to get a much-needed glass of water. 

He turned around when he heard a quick exhale from the area of the couch to see George smiling while Patches stood on top of his stomach. Dream couldn’t suppress a smile forming on his own face at the sight of Patches kneading George’s shoulder like he was a piece of bread. Dream could faintly hear the older boy speaking softly to the cat. 

“Thank you for the free massage sweetie! You wanna move a little farther to the lef- or just directly on my collarbone that works to I guess,” He whispered while he scratched Patches’ fur. For some reason hearing George call his cat a pet name (haha get it) struck an extra soft spot in his heart. 

Dream had to contain his visible fonding when George looked up from the couch and got his attention. “Please tell me we still have those ice cream sandwiches we got last week,” he said. 

Dream sighed at his laziness but went over to the freezer nonetheless and dumped out the box to find just one ice cream sandwich left. “First of all you mean the ice cream sandwiches  _ I _ bought, I don’t think you’ve gone grocery shopping once in the entire time you’ve lived here-”

“Excuse you,” George yelled, “I literally went with you last week.’

“Fine..but you’ve never gone  _ alone _ which means I’ve gone every single time,” Dream pointed out. 

“That’s literally only because you know where the good fruit snacks are!” George argued. 

“Li-ch-rally,” the blonde mocked, “Also you know I’ve pointed out where they are literally every time we’ve gone.”

“Li-T-era-Lly,” George mocked right back, “and whatever just give me my ice cream sandwich before it melts all over the kitchen.”

“So here’s the issue,” Dream said while George got impatient, “There’s only one left,” he said holding it up for George to see.

“Yeah I don’t really see how that’s an issue..just give it to me.”

“Okay no, I will not. I want it too dumbass,” Dream said. 

“Well, I’m not getting up so I think you should bring it to me because I’m not nearly as used to this heat as you are! You should pity me,” George was using his puppy eyes but Dream stayed strong. 

“You’re not gonna get up you say..I guess you’re not getting it then,” He said starting to unwrap it.

“WAIT NO!” George lept up from his comfortable position in the living room, quickly apologized to Patches who lept up from being wrapped up in a ball on George’s chest, and got to the kitchen just in time to stop Dream from taking his first bite. 

“Let’s just split it,” George said in an attempt to get some of the cold treat, “Please Dream?”

Dream gave in of course. How could he not when George looked up at him looking like a hurt puppy? “Fine,” Dream sighed, opened the drawer in front of him to grab a butter knife, and cut it in half. 

One side was visibly larger than the other so of course, George reached for that one but before he could grab it Dream snatched it in his own hand and licked the whole side, ensuring his claim on it. 

“I hope you know I would still eat that,” George said looking Dream dead in the eyes. 

“Do it then,” he dared and to his surprise, George actually grabbed the ice cream sandwich and took a big bite out of the side Dream had licked. His jaw dropped to the floor before a hand came to cover his mouth as an attempt to stop his laughter. “GEORGE! WHAT THE FUCK?” he said between laughs, “I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO ACTUALLY DO IT!”

“That is very bold of you to assume  _ Clay _ ,” George enunciated Dreams  _ real name _ .

Dream stopped laughing and immediately froze in place. He slowly turned towards George, who had a big smirk on his face, “What did you just say?” he asked. 

“I  _ said _ , that’s very bold of you to assume.. _ Clay _ ,” He said Dream’s name slowly this time making sure to sound out each letter individually, teasing him. 

A smile crept onto Dream’s face as George smirked at him, “You know what fuck you,” he jokingly said to George, “You’ve got to choose a side you can’t just call me Dream and then randomly use my actual name because it fucking  _ scares _ me when you do.” 

George was holding back a laugh at how much of an impact he had on Dream. “It _scares_ _you_ to be called your name?”

“It catches me off guard okay! I’m not fucking used to it!” 

The boys kept laughing together and finished off their ice cream sandwiches when George got an idea. “Don’t hate me,” he said cautiously. 

“I can’t promise anything but sure,” Dream responded. 

“Ok so um..” George trailed off.

“George, what is it?” Dream asked, getting concerned.

“Soisawasmoothiestandupthestreetandnowireallywantoneeventoughtitlikeamilliondegreesoutandithinkweshouldgogetsmoothies”

“...what”

“I  _ said _ so I saw a smoothie stand up the street and now I really want one even though it’s like a million degrees out and I think we should go get smoothies,” George said, slow enough to understand. 

Dream looked at him with a blank stare, “ _...That’s _ what you were so scared to ask me?” he playfully punched George in the arm, “What the fuck dude? I thought it was gonna be all important! I even put on my serious face!”

George was giggling, yes giggling, at this point, “Did you just say your ‘serious face?’”

“Yeah I did and I have one so shut the fuck up before you say I don’t because I  _ do _ and if things are serious I whip out the serious face.”

“Will you just fuck off about your serious face and go with me to get smoothies?”

Dream sighed, “ _ Fine _ ,” he agreed, “You’re so lucky I love you George I cannot believe I’m going back out,  _ away from the air conditioning _ , just so you can have some shredded fruit.”

“It’s actually blended not shredded so-” George started. 

“Do you want me to physically fight you? Is that what you want George? Because I will,” Dream said as he started to inch closer to George as the latter backed away to keep a safe distance. Eventually, Dream started chasing him out the door and down the steps of the apartment building.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you seriously taking a picture with your smoothie right now?” Dream deadpanned while George smiled at his phone camera, smoothie in hand. 

“Yes, Dream I am so unless you want your face reveal to be today I’d suggest you move away from me you shit.”

“Jesus sorry for ruining your aesthetic or whatever,” Dream joked and backed out of the camera’s line of sight. His phone buzzed and he looked to see a notification that GeorgeNootFound tweeted so he swiped to open it. He didn’t however see George peaking over his shoulder to see his phone.

“Post notifications..Dream you simp!” he teased, causing Dream to jump about 30 feet in the air give or take in surprise. 

“First of all fuck you,  _ Second  _ of all stop sneaking up on me you’re like a fucking..I don’t know but stop scaring the shit out of me.”

“But it’s fun,” George pouted. 

“Yeah well I hate you so..” Dream said turning back to his phone, “GEORGE!”

George covered his ears at the loud outburst, “HOLY SHIT WHAT?”

Dream shoved the phone in his face, “Look closely in the corner there,” he zoomed in, “what do you see?”

George squinted to get a better look at the small screen,”I don’t know like 4 inches of your hand?

  
“Exactly!”

“Dream..it’s your fucking  _ hand _ I think it’s okay.”

Dream sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I know it isn’t like a big deal or anything I just..I don’t know...yeah I don’t know do you wanna go play some Minecraft or something?”

“I mean if you’re okay? I’m sorry Clay I didn’t think it would be a big deal I honestly didn’t even notice when I posted it,” George looked concerned. 

“No, no, yeah it’s fine George honestly..but really ‘it’s hot = smoothie time’ was the best caption you could think of?” Dream didn’t even mention the use of his name. 

“What? Like you could come up with something better? You’re way worse than me when it comes to captions!”

“Oh, I’m  _ so _ much better than you!”

“Really? Give me  _ one _ example Dream, literally one-” They fell right back into the regular swing of things with their dumb bantering and back and forth meaningless insults. 

  
  
  
  
  


“George- Georg- GEORGE NO PLEASE NO WHAT THE FUCK” Dream yelled into his mic in response to George  _ ruthlessly _ killing him and taking all his stuff. 

“Dream literally shut the fuck up I can  _ hear _ you down the hallway it’s literally so annoying,” George said, fighting a smile and losing. (No Dream wasn’t watching his stream to see him smile...nope.)

“Li-ch-rally what do you want me to do about that it’s  _ your _ fault that I’m screaming in the first place,” Dream yelled, purposefully making the sound find its way down the hallway to George’s room. 

“I swear to god if you make fun of my accent one more time today Dream-” George said. 

“What are you gonna do? Call me Clay again?” Dream said teasingly, raising an eyebrow. 

“First of all I- well now see what you’ve done Dream? My entire chat and I mean  _ entire _ chat is just ‘dnf???’ ‘OMG AWW’ ‘HE CALLS HIM CLAY?’ so thanks for that.”

“Oh shut up Georgie you know you love it...and you know you love me,” Dream said, testing the waters. He knew they joked around all the time about George not saying “I love you” to Dream but he never really knew why he didn’t say it on stream. Luckily George took it well and stayed with the bit. 

“Ha-ha,” he said with a straight face, “nice try Dream but you’re not gonna trick me into saying it.”

“C’mon Georgie,” Dream carried on, “just tell me you love me, we all know it’s true just say it,” George was silent, “oh Georgie porgie..”

That seemed to break the lock on George’s lips, “YOU BITCH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME GEORGIE PORGIE IM GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE YOU-”

Dream could barely breathe he was laughing so much, “WHAT SO YOUR MOM CAN CALL YOU IT BUT I CAN’T? IS THAT HOW IT IS GEORGE? YOU JUST HATE ME THEN?”

“I- WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET FROM DON’T CALL ME GEORGIE PORGIE TO ME HATING YOU? PLEASE EXPLAIN THE THOUGHT PROCESS THERE DREAM I’D LOVE TO HEAR IT!”

“Oh my god wait..” Dream said. 

“..what?” George asked hesitantly.

“I know why you don’t like Georgie.”

“Dream did you know that if you close your mouth we don’t have to hear whatever dumb shit you’re about to say?” George said sarcastically. 

“It’s because we watched  _ It _ a few weeks ago isn’t it..and because you don’t want- BIG  _ IT _ SPOILERS MUTE ME IF YOU DON’T WANNA HEAR THEM- you don’t want to be the little dead kid who gets eaten by a clown.”

“AND YOU  _ DO _ WANT TO BE A LITTLE KID BEING EATEN BY A CLOWN?” he screamed back, “Oh dono from pisskink420- fun name- ‘omg  _ it  _ is literally my favorite movie who are your guy’s favorite characters?’ for me it’s Stan for sure,” George asked. 

“Oh shit that’s hard uhhh I do wanna say that Richie and Tommy are way too similar and it scares me but my favorite character is probably Eddie or Bev..fuck or Bill, but WHY DID THEY DO MY MAN EDDIE LIKE THAT?” Dream answered. 

“YEAH JUSTICE FOR EDDIE AND WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DO STAN LIKE THAT THO?” George yelled. 

“I hope you all know how much me and George sobbed watching the second movie, it was fucking heartbreaking dude-”

“What the  _ fuck _ are you guys talking about?” Sapnap popped in. 

“SAPNAP!” George yelled. 

“Hey Georgie!” Sapnap responded.

“OH WOOOOW,” Dream whined, “So he gets to call you Georgie but I don’t? This is so fucking unfair I hate you both,”

“Bro I just got here what did I even  _ do _ ??” Sapnap asked. 

“I’m sorry Sap it’s not your fault I just hate George now so.”

“It’s not my fault I can’t fucking  _ smell _ Sapnap from down the hallway, Jesus christ Dream take a shower!”

“Ok, you know what if you wanna go there I’ll go there! Do you remember that time-”


	2. laughing at you and your gran in home movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home movies and cuddling? it's totally not a date tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH HI sorry i haven't updated in like over a week i've had School but i'm here now so here you go i hope you don't hate it!

_ #16 Worldwide _

_ Green Nail Dream _

“Literally how the fuck is it still trending it’s been a full day,” Dream sighed at Twitter open on his phone. 

“I don’t know, people are whores for white boys in nail polish,” George said, distracted with his editing. 

Dream laughed, “Yeah, all I need now is a maid dress and cat ears, and boom, I’ve got every girl on the planet,” that got George’s attention, he snapped his head up to look at the other boy. 

“ _ That _ would be a sight to see..” George raised his eyebrows. 

“George...do you  _ want _ to see me in a maid dress?”

“You fucking wish,” George responded, getting back to his editing before looking up again, “Dream, Dream, Dream, Dre-”

“Jesus Christ, what do you want from me?” 

“I’m hungry,” 

“Hm,” Dream hummed getting up from his spot on George’s bed, ‘that sucks for you I guess. I’m gonna go take a shower but if you make me food I’ll watch whatever you want while we eat,” he promised. 

He heard George groan tiredly but made his way to the kitchen to make them some lunch. Dream chuckled at his predictability and turned on the shower. He grabbed his speaker from the sink, connected it to his phone, and clicked shuffle on his playlist “ _ hot summer nights on the beach _ ”. 

As he stepped into the shower he heard the ukulele starting a song and soon was listening to dodie’s voice singing,

“ _ I like you but that’s not enough so if you would please fall in love with me” _

Dream let out a sad chuckle as he thought about how accurate those lyrics were to his current situation with George. 

He washed out the last of his conditioner, then turned the knob and the water stopped flowing. He left the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and he could swear it seemed like George was staring for a second too long. 

When Dream closed his bedroom door to change he could hear George’s muffled voice carrying from the kitchen talking to someone, probably on the phone. “Well it’s not a choice, much less your choice,” Dream heard him say. 

“Please just stop,” George’s face was all scrunched up with anxiety. His eyes widened when he looked up and saw Dream coming into the kitchen. “Um, I’ve got to go, bye.” he hung up fast and put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Are you okay?” Dream asked. He’d never really seen George get so worked up over a phone call. 

“Yeah..yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Who were you talking to?”

“No one important it’s- I’m fine. It’s all good okay?” Dream could tell he was lying because of the way he was pulling on his right sweatshirt sleeve but George clearly didn’t want to talk about it so he just dropped the subject. 

“What did you make us Georgie?”

“One, never call me Georgie again and two, ramen because it’s honestly the only thing I know how to make I don’t know why you thought putting me in charge of lunch would be a good idea but-”

“It’s fine George,” Dream laughed, “So what are we watching?”

“Oh! You’ll never guess what I found yesterday when I was looking through some old boxes I never unpacked.”

“What’d you find?”

“Old home movies! If you laugh I’ll punch you in the throat okay? I’ve been looking for these forever and I finally found them and we’re watching them and you don’t get to complain.”

“As long as I’m allowed to laugh at baby you I’m down,” Dream said looking at the VHS tapes the other was holding up, “also you are so fucking lucky all of my Christmas movies are on VHS ‘cause otherwise we’d have no way to watch those. 

“Yay! Ok, so I’ll go get this started and can you bring my food over for me?” George asked as he walked (okay maybe ran a little) into the living room, “And grab me a Mountain Dew while you’re there!” 

Dream chuckled and yelled back, “How many arms do you think I have George?” but he somehow carried it all in by the time George had everything set up. 

Dream handed George his bowl of ramen and his Mountain Dew then sat down where George had patted the couch beside him. He did his best to focus on the food in front of him and not at all on how close he and George were currently sitting. Especially the way George seemed to be slowly moving even closer towards him. And his mind definitely didn’t go completely blank when he felt George’s knee knock into his and stay touching. Nope. Not at all. He was just watching the home movie..of baby George. 

  
  
  
  


“No way that’s you.”

“It is I don’t know what to tell you!”

“I’m sorry but your parents actually let you leave the house in  _ that _ ?”

“Cut me some slack here for one I was 4 and I don’t know if you forgot but I’m colorblind! I didn’t know what fucking colors I was wearing!”

Dream couldn’t stop laughing, “Your parents couldn’t have just told you ‘Hey 4-year-old son of mine, that outfit that you picked out today? Yeah so that’s green and purple striped shorts and a bright orange shirt, maybe we wanna pick some other colors,’”

“Shut your tea kettle ass up. I actually hate you.” George crossed his arms and pouted. 

“No you don’t you idiot,” Dream poked at his side, causing George to flinch. 

“No stop, stop! Dream I swear to god you know how ticklish I am! STOP PLEASE! CLAY!”

He finally relented and finished off his tickle attack and after playfully glaring at each other they turned their attention back to the screen just in time to see 4-year-old George run up and jump into an older woman’s lap. 

“Aw is that your grandma?”

“Yeah,” George smiled, “I miss her. I’m definitely visiting her the next time I go back to the UK.”

“Ok, that was really fucking funny!” Dream wheezed as the video cut to a clip of George’s grandma tossing a little 4-year-old him off a dock and into a lake while he was screaming his lungs off. 

  
  


“Oh god, I remember that! It was so cold I actually thought I was gonna die. What I did! Shut up stop laughing at m-” George’s sentence was interrupted by a yawn. 

“Aw are you tired, Georgie?”

“Fuck off I was up till like 4 am last night editing okay? It’s not my fault.”

I feel like it kinda is thought...if you hadn’t put off the editing till the last minute we would both be wide awake right now.”

“Shut the fuck up I know you were up till like 3 too so just shut up.” Dream put his hands up in surrender. 

The two sat in silence for a while then Dream started to feel a weight on his side and shoulder. He turned and looked down to see George’s short hair in his face and his body was leaning against him with his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream couldn’t even try to fight the smile that pulled at his lips. He moved his arm to be more around George’s shoulder, but only because it was at an awkward position before...obviously and although he tried to fight it, Dream’s own eyes began to droop and he felt his headrest on George’s as he fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  


Dream’s eyes fluttered open and he felt a semblance of a seat belt around his stomach. That seatbelt turned out to be George’s arm that apparently had wrapped around him in his sleep. The movie in front of them was long over, frozen on a blank blue screen. As much as he didn’t want to move, Dream squeezed his way out from under George’s arm and removed his own arm from around George’s shoulders, replacing his head with a pillow. He yawned and ruffled a hand through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen. He picked up Patches on the way and set her in front of her food dish after scooping some in. 

He opened the fridge to see his options for making dinner. Seeing as it was pretty sparse, only holding half a gallon of milk, some eggs, and a few other things, he opted to get takeout. He quickly found the number for the Chinese place he knew was George’s favorite, called, and ordered some dinner for them. The food got there relatively quickly and in the meantime Dream just messed around on his phone, texting Sapnap about streaming later. He thanked and paid the delivery guy and set the food on the coffee table in their living room. As reluctant as he was to wake up George because of how absolutely adorable he looked, he started poking the smaller man’s sides until he felt his hand push his own away. 

“Good morning George,” he said in a sing-song voice. 

“Fuck. Off,” a sleepy George mumbled. 

“I mean if you want me to eat all this Chinese by myself I guess I’ll just-”

“Chinese?” 

“Yes George I got Chinese now are you going to get your ass up and eat it with me or not?”

“Yes just give me like 3o fucking seconds to wake up first.” Dream tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered at George’s low sleepy voice. 

“Also Sapnap wants to know if we’re down for a jackbox stream?”

“Yeah sure when are we thinking and who else is gonna be there?”

“Us and Sapnap obviously, and then I think Karl, Quackity, Tommy, Tubbo, and I think Ranboo.”

“That sounds good and when?”

“I mean like soon I think? In like 10 minutes probably.”

“Well, that means I’m taking this chow mein up to my room because there’s no way we’re finishing this all in 10 minutes.”

  
  
  
  


“WHAT IS UP CHAT?” Dream heard Sapnap clearly starting his stream, “We’ve got a whole jackbox lineup today: me, Dream, George, Quackity, Karl, and some children!”

“Did you just fucking call me a child you bitch?” and there was Tommy. 

“Yeah, I did now shut the fuck up I’m talking to my chat.”

“Pussy.” 

“Anyway, guys you might wanna stick around after this because we might be doing something over on Karl’s channel you’ve just got to wait and see...BUT let’s get started here there’s the code go join the audience.” 

They were starting off with Quiplash and Dream was given the prompt “I hate it when my _____ ends up in the lost and found.” and after some careful consideration, and possibly missing the word my, he filled in “georgenotfound”. 

Tommy, of course, was the first to talk when Dream’s answer was pulled up on the screen, “My Geor-MY GEORGENOTFOUND,” he went into his well known laughing fit. 

“WAIT NO- I DIDN’T SEE THE MY I MEANT ‘CAUSE LIKE GEORGENOTFOUND BUT THE LOST AND FOUND BECAUSE WE FOUND HIM.” Dream could feel his face warming up and blush spreading up his neck to his cheeks. 

“Wow someone’s possessive today,” Sapnap teased. 

“Aw Dream,” George made kissing noises into his microphone jokingly.

“I will literally come into your room and punch you.”

“But I thought I was  _ your _ George?”

Dream’s answer obviously won in a landslide and he looked around and realized he was out of food so he got an idea. He muted on discord and as quietly as possible snuck down the hallway to George’s room. 

All the stream could hear was “Dream what are you- DREAM WHAT THE F- I WAS EATING THAT!” and Dream’s tea kettle laugh after. 

“I finished all my food and I’m still hungry so..”

“Stream for context Dream just  _ broke in _ here and stole my chow mein.” 

“I WAS HUNGRY!”

“Wait Tommy this is flirting right?” Tubbo said over the discord.

“Oh yeah this is definitely flirting,” Tommy replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa so that was the chapter sorry ik it was kinda short but kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AH so that's the first chapter!!! if you liked it I'm a Whore for kudos and Please comment and let me know what you thought of it and like I said I'll try to update as much as possible!! TYSM FOR READING THIS!!!!!


End file.
